


Tres guerras y un antagonista

by Crosseyra



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: AU, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, adolescente/teenagers, homosexual explícito, insinuaciones de sexo, relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosseyra/pseuds/Crosseyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay tres guerras en el mundo que ni Inaho ni Slaine se habían percatado: La pacífica manifestación de Asseylum por Inaho. La santa cruzada de Lemrina por Slaine. Y la oscura guerra fría de Harklight por Troyard. Ninguno quiso entender que la contienda estaba prácticamente ganada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres guerras y un antagonista

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Aldnoah Zero y sus personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Olympus Knight y A-1 Pictures. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**I**

**S** laine subió los pocos peldaños que quedaban antes de arribar en el último nivel del edificio del departamento de Artes, recorriendo el pasillo angosto que conectaba con las aulas de recreación y audiovisual, tomando un atajo por la pinacoteca y finalmente presentarse ante la gran puerta de madera del salón " _Confusio_ ".

—Lamento mucho la demora. —se disculpó el rubio ingresando en el aula, llamando la atención de cierto chico que, con celular en mano y auricular en un oído, esperaba sentado sobre una mesa vieja y un poco astillosa en un rincón. —Asseylum me ha pedido acompañarla por papeleo. Ya sabes, la transferencia a la Academia Harper y todo eso; y hemos tardado más de lo que esperaba.

Inaho levantó la cabeza apenas, agudizando un poco los ojos ante la mención de la chica rubia, dejando el teléfono a un lado en lo que Slaine lanzaba su mochila sobre una silla y se posicionaba junto al castaño con un libro en las manos y un rotulador en la boca.

—¿Asseylum otra vez? —inquirió Inaho, sin cambiar su expresión.

—Sí,  _Asseylum otra vez._ —respondió el rubio frunciendo el ceño. —Deberías dejar de sentir celos de ella de vez en cuando. Es decir, nunca van a mejorar las cosas entre ustedes si haces eso.

Inaho mantuvo el silencio en lo que veía a Slaine acomodarse en medio de pilas de libros de texto viejos y material escolar. El salón "Confusio" era, en realidad, una sala amplia donde el departamento de Artes había encontrado una oportunidad perfecta para abandonar los despojos del instrumental estudiantil que ya no se utilizaba en el edificio. Slaine e Inaho hace meses que lo frecuentaban; hallaron el lugar de casualidad revoloteando en los recesos por la pinacoteca y las galerías de Audiovisual. Establecieron el salón como un punto de encuentro, y lo utilizaban simplemente para reunirse y tener un poco de privacidad.

A veces leían. Otras tantas conversaban hasta hartarse. Estudiaban cuando se ameritaba. Una vez al mes, quizás, tenían encuentros sexuales sobre la mesa. El punto era que el salón Confusio se había transformado en un santuario para ambos, solo ellos dos, donde el resto del mundo quedaba puertas afuera.

Llevaban aproximadamente cinco meses saliendo, y habían ciertos detalles que preocupaban a Inaho de su relación. Una de ellas era Asseylum.

Asseylum Vers Allusia y Lemrina Vers Envers, para ser específicos.

—No les agrado a tus hermanas menores; especialmente Asseylum. —comentó el castaño, volviendo a centrar sus dedos delgados en la pantalla táctil del móvil. —No les sienta la idea de que esté contigo, y se han vuelto un poco más insistentes de lo habitual.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Slaine encaró una ceja, apartando el libro de sus ojos.

Kaizuka Inaho, con rostro impertérrito e inquebrantable tranquilidad, mostró al rubio cenizo la pantalla de su celular. Allí, un poco borroso y adornado con decoraciones bastante monas, había un pastel con letras escritas con chocolate sobre la cubierta de crema rosa pastel.

_«Aléjate de Slaine»._

—Yuki recibió esto en la mañana. —señaló el castaño, extrayendo de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel arrugado y balanceándolo entre sus dedos frente a los ojos aguamarina consternados de Slaine.

—Vale, ¿cuál de las dos ha sido esta vez? —carraspeó Troyard, con las mejillas coloreadas y tratando de mantener la compostura ante el hecho de que sus propias hermanas estaban comportándose como unas completas psicópatas.

—Apareció una letra nueva.

Slaine paseó los orbes verdes por el trozo deshecho de papel, pasando los dedos sobre la tinta seca y algo sucia, reconociendo la letra casi al instante. Se lo pensó un poco, renegando ciertas posibilidades, y al final llegó a una exacta conclusión.

—Lemrina. —suspiró, devolviendo la hoja a su dueño; aunque hubiera preferido quemarla. —La letra es de Harklight, pero probablemente Lemrina le obligó a hacerlo. Hablaré con ellas de vuelta en casa.

Inaho plegó pulcramente el papel y la metió de regreso al bolsillo del pecho del saco de su uniforme.

—De verdad soy odiado por tu familia.

—No digas eso; les agradas, solo que no quieren demostrarlo.

Kaizuka negó ligeramente.

—Les quité la atención de su hermano mayor, se sienten amenazadas y olvidadas por eso. Puedo entender que no me quieran cerca.

Inaho cerró la boca cuando notó que Slaine mordía sus labios y escondía aún más su cara entre las páginas del libro. La tapa gruesa y las letras doradas sobre la cubierta profesaban  _"El amor en tiempos de cólera_ ", y pese a que por la mente del castaño pasó la idea de que Troyard estaba demasiado metido en la lectura como para escucharle, supo por los ojos vacilantes del muchacho que, en realidad, toda la atención de Slaine estaba puesta en él.

Sabía, también, que algo estaba por ser dicho.

—Es más que eso. —soltó al fin el rubio cenizo, cerrando la tapa del libro de golpe y frunciendo las cejas con pena. —Harklight me comentó algo anoche.

Inaho recordaba vagamente a Harklight; sabía que era el mayordomo de la familia de Slaine y acompañante personal del propio Troyard. Slaine Vers Troyard era el hijo mayor de Gilzeria Vers y Romina Troyard. Con Asseylum y Lemrina compartían el mismo progenitor, pero distintas madres. Romina Troyard murió al dar a luz a Slaine, y Gilzeria volvió a casarse con la madre de Seylum; Laenirys Allusia, su actual esposa. En una crisis matrimonial poco después, Gilzeria estuvo con Yeul Envers, y de ello nació la menor de los Vers; Lemrina.

Inaho desvió la mirada rojiza desde los labios nerviosos del chico hacia sus ojos aguamarina.

—Te escucho.

—Creo que le gustas a Seylum. —declaró. Inaho, indudablemente, fue tomado por sorpresa, aunque muy poco se le notó en su expresión siempre serena. Mantuvo férreamente la compostura, y vio un dejo de celos en la voz suave de su pareja. —Asseylum se lo dijo a Lemrina; Lemrina se lo dijo a Harklight y Harklight a mí. No te odia a ti, sino a mí por quitarle su interés amoroso.

Asseylum era una muchacha bonita, de cabello resplandecientemente rubio y ojos turquesas, muy distante del rubio cenizo de Slaine y sus orbes aguamarina. Inaho lo admitía, era bella y muy dulce, sin embargo, no estaba interesado en la chica. Una pena por ella; no tenía ninguna clase de posibilidad con Slaine de por medio.

Slaine Vers Troyard era el real interés amoroso de Inaho.

—Ella no me atrae. —dijo con voz fuerte, atisbando a su pareja con aire seguro y determinado, con ojos tan profundos y penetrantes que Slanie no pudo evitar abonocharse por ellos.

—¿N-No?

—Te tengo a ti. Estoy bien y feliz con eso.

Si existieran palabras para descolocar y noquear completamente a Slaine, esas pertenecían a la boca de Inaho. Siempre poseyendo las palabras precisas para enamorar un poco más al rubio, para hacerlo caer unos centímetros más en sus redes hasta tocar fondo. La magia de su relación se basaba en que siempre tenían un as bajo la manga que lograba encantar al otro, ambos por igual.

Inaho amaba esa relación peculiar que tenían.

Slaine se cubrió los ojos con los dedos y apretó los labios, avergonzado por todo, y, sintiéndose débil, se dejó caer sobre el regazo del castaño, quien le observó con sorpresa ante el gesto.

—N-No seas tan explícito. —exigió Troyard, su cara cubierta por la cara interna de su antebrazo.

—Pero me gustas.

—¡Y-Ya, lo pillo! N-No lo repitas como si nada... —vociferó, palmeando ligeramente el pecho del contrario. Se mordió la lengua, reprimiendo los impulsos en su interior, y al final terminó por rendirse ante la situación. —T-También me gustas mucho...

Inaho sonrió, enternecido por la espontánea y ruborizada sinceridad de su pareja. Se inclinó hacia adelante, acariciando el mentón del rubio entre sus dedos y depositando un casto beso que Slaine correspondió enredando sus manos alrededor del cuello del castaño. Los dedos se entretejieron con sus cabellos marrones, y acabó por sentarse sobre las piernas de Kaizuka y recargar su cabeza sobre el hueco de su cuello, aspirando con tranquilidad la colonia suave que Inaho llevaba encima.

_Le encantaba el aroma._

_Le encantaba Kaizuka Inaho._

_Le encantaba sentirse de esa manera._

_También le encantaba sentirlo por completo._

**II**

Arribaron tambaleantes y a trompicones en la habitación de Slaine; entre besos, jadeos y caricias terminaron por tumbarse de lleno sobre la cama de sábanas blancas del muchacho. Inaho no se molestó en ponerle seguro a la puerta o incluso cerrarla; Gilzeria no estaba, Asseylum se encontraba fuera por el papeleo de la transferencia y Harklight, como buen mayordomo de la casa Vers, acompañaba a Lemrina en sus chequeos médicos por su condición de invalidez.

No había nadie en casa. La soledad de la gran mansión Vers era el escenario perfecto para que Inaho tomara a Slaine. Solo necesitaban treinta minutos; cinco de ellos invertirlos en la ducha y, quizás, poner en práctica nuevos métodos para el sexo.

Sí, solo eran treinta minutos.

—¿Lento? —sugirió Kaizuka, mientras besaba y mordía el cuello perlado y pálido de Troyard.

—P-Pero las chicas...

—Tenemos tiempo.

Slaine observó a Inaho con los labios entreabiertos y una respiración ahogada e irregular, excitado hasta el límite con las atenciones y los movimientos osados. Frotándose entre sí, el hormigueo del placer comenzaba a expandirse por el cuerpo de ambos.

Slaine respondió afirmativamente con un beso profundo y hambriento, y cuando las braguetas fueron destrabadas y los pantalones a punto de ser despachados, ocurrió lo impensable.

Dos gritos agudos, simultáneos, y  _un poco_ similares.

— _¡Aléjate de Slaine!_

— _¡Aléjate de Inaho!_

Kaizuka se alejó de golpe, Troyard dio un respingo bajo el cuerpo delgado del castaño. En la puerta, con los ojos pasmados, la boca abierta y un rubor colosal en las mejillas; Asseylum Vers Allusia y Lemrina Vers Envers habían presenciado la escena más petrificante de sus vidas.

_Una enamorada de Slaine._

_La otra de Inaho._

_Entre ambos chicos había un amor demasiado fuerte para ser corrompido._

Detrás, como guardaespaldas de ambas damas, Harklight se hacía presente como el verdadero enemigo del drama.

_Tres guerras amorosas y un antagonista en las sombras._

Los problemas de Inaho Kaizuka y Slaine Vers Troyard recién comenzaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar, primero que todo, que este es un pequeño, muy pequeño, One-Shot que no tendrá ninguna clase de continuación por el momento. Puede que más adelante sí, pero no es nada seguro, así que por ahora déjenlo con este final.
> 
> De verdad me pareció interesante figurar a Slaine como un heredero de Vers, con Gilzeria como un mujeriego y una familia con distintas madres. Slaine como el mayor, Asseylum como la intermedia y Lemrina en el plan de hermana menor enamorada de su hermano. Y también me resultó muy entretenido figurar una guerra porque Inaho y Slaine no estuvieran juntos. Asseylum interesada en Inaho, Lemrina y Harklight en Slaine. Solo el OrangeBat es mutuo(?).
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo aporte de mi parte al fandom y a la pareja.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
